Sage and Pupil
by MaddiManiac
Summary: The world is in ruins. Tortured at the hands of Orochimaru, both Jiraiya and Naruto are broken people. Jiraiya, sends Naruto back in time on his deathbed. Now alone in the past what is he to do without his beloved sensei? Warning: Torture, Future Yaoi, Language. Updates may be slower what with the holidays and school work!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**A/N: Hola mi amigos/amigas! This is the start of an idea I had about a favorite pairing I have, Jiraiya/Naruto. This story would not have worked unless I made it canon until Shippuden so its AU but does have many key concepts from canon. This is only the first chapter and I will update every week. Please review if you enjoy this story. Also no flames please, only constructive criticism. Read on!**

**Warnings: Torture, Cussing galore, and a little shounen-ai if you squint. This chapter is probably one of the more tame ones so beware this will turn into yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: really!? would I write fanfic if I owned Naruto? No I would be having money baths!**

* * *

The Sage and Pupil

Tears blurred his eyes as Naruto laid limp on a stone table. Blood and gore littered the gray surface, lazily dripping down onto the equally cold floor. His eyes were caked with tears and blood, the rest of his body drenched in bodily fluids. Eyes vacant with little emotion, just small defiance and desperate hope.

Next to the lithe teen lay an older man, in his early fifties. The man had white saggy hair, slick with grease and covered with grime. He too had the eyes of the younger; they held pain and vague hope. Burns and cuts littered his malnourished body, mimicking his mental state.

What he wouldn't give to have a drink, to drown his sorrows. Alas, he was dead-dying already. Blurs of the endless cycle of agony plagued his mind every time he dared closed his eyes. SO little hope was present, but seeing as he was Naruto, giving up was never an option. Oh how he struggled, until he could no more, being physically unable to do so.

Naruto shifted to the side, moaning in pain as he did so. Facing the other man he whispered, "Ero-sennin, how are you holdin' up?" His voice was broken and hoarse from misuse.

Jiraiya faced his protégé and replied with a bitter chuckle, "How's it look brat?" His eyes sparked with mirth but it quickly died. A grunt escaped his throat as he shifted into a more comfortable position on a table identical to Naruto's.

Naruto let out a bark of laughter and rested his eyes shut. He was so tired, if only he could end it. Weeks on weeks of endless torture at the hands of Orochimaru, who had finally caught up to them. No tears slipped from his eyes as he recounted the torutorous years-or had it been a mere few weeks? There was no difference, in the end he had lost.

* * *

_A scream tore through his parched throat as the blade skimmed his skin. Over and over chucks of skin fell from his arms, bloodied and joining the ever growing pile below. Naruto's arm dislocated at the shoulder tied above his head as another knife carved designs of malice into his back._

_ Already he was being healed by Kyuubi, they knew he would not die so easily. But they could inflict the most soul-wrenching pain imaginable to both him and his sensei. Sadly, his sensei had less torture, but more pain. Orochimaru wanted to keep them as playthings as long as possible._

_ Beside him he heard a sharp yelp from his sensei as a whip cracked onto the scarred flesh of his back. Naruto turned his weary head towards the spectacle, forcing himself to watch. He would stay silent for his sake, the only man who understood his pain._

_ No cries or plead passed his lips hence force, only tears for his mentor. Again the he was left naked and scarred as Jiraiya's fingers were broken. Another snap and another, each one more brutal then a strike with a spiked club. _

_ If only he was whole, he wasn't there enough to help his sensei. They had stolen his pride, physical capabilities, and later on his virginity._

* * *

Naruto snapped his eyes opened as Jiraiya made a pained cough, his ribs damaged beyond repair. He was dying; Orochimaru had had his fill of fun. Unlike himself he did not have the Kyuubi to heal injuries, although the fox did not stop pain. Both were exhausted but Naruto could have escaped the abandoned hide-out. Their torture session had ended when Orochimaru and his lackeys (sluts)had received news that the world was silent.

Akatsuki had all but obliterated the world looking for the remaining biju, Naruto and B. Not too long ago had they captured B, Naruto only safety being held for personal reason by Orochimaru. He was a cunning fucker and had somehow deceived Akatsuki into thinking he was in Konoha. This had resulted in the removal of Konoha's existence. The war had started when he was sixteen and ended when he was nineteen. Finally, it was resolved in a matter of weeks, nearly his entire captivity.

Naruto pushed himself to a sitting position, cringing at his stiff body and the coating of fluids that covered him. Regardless of the discomfort, he continued to rise into a standing position. Once upright he limped over to his comrade and lay on the stone tablet next to him.

Jiraiya made no protested, scooting over to make room for the teen's body. Naruto's thin form molded perfectly against his elders as they shared the small space, taking comfort from another. They lay in silence, mourning the soon to be passing of a life. Jiraiya turned towards the lithe body and looked…adoringly at him?

"Kid, I know a jutsu. It may not work but, hell what do we have to lose?" The sage lifted his torso upward and sat cross-legged on the stone. He began forming hand signals in rapid order, chanting words in an unknown language. Chakra began to pour out of him, a roaring crescendo of power rising from his body.

Instantly Naruto jumped to attention, knowing his teacher's plan. Wide-eyed, he panicked, "Shit! Stop you'll die!" He desperately tried to pull apart his sensei's hands, tears escaping his eyes. "I will not lose you too dammit I need you! "

Heedless of his pupil's words, Jiraiya continued to let chakra flow from his being like a waterfall. Naruto had grown hysterical trying to claw his hands apart, but shut his mouth abruptly as Jiraiya stopped speaking in the foreign language and turned to him, "You will be sent back in time, when I don't know. But please live on ya hopeless squirt!"

Naruto looked on in morbid confusion until it slowly dawned on him, "No! I will not go on without you!

Solemnly, Jiraiya looked at his student and let out a wistful sigh, "I'm already dead, let someone help you, you stubborn idiot."

Quickly he slammed his hand onto the stone tablet and barked, **"Yusō bakku jutsu!"**

Light enveloped the duo, as Jiraiya looked at his companion. Tears stained Naruto's face and dripped onto the unforgiving floor. Leaning forward Jiraiya placed his lips delicately onto Naruto's head, leaving a butterfly kiss in his wake. Shocked, Naruto gaped at Jiraiya's smug expression and the light grew brighter.

Suddenly an explosion burst forth, blinding Naruto, making him lose sight of Jiraiya. The electric blue chakra embraced him in a warm hug, undeniably Jiraiya's. Everything began to dim, his sight, his mind, and the world entirely. Then it was black.

* * *

He cracked his crust filled eyes open, scanning his surroundings as every good ninja should. Dear god it was over. Every turmoil and trial cleaned and replaced with a new slate. Inwardly Naruto cheered, a tentative grin blossoming over his pale face. The rare smile was quickly erased as he remembered how he was given another chance.

Forever his Jiraiya was lost. Never to share his anguish again, but now was not for sadness. He needed to secure what time period he landed in, the damn sage always threw him into strange situations. Nostalgia filled his senses but that was it, no sadness. Time to move, his ninja training not forgotten.

"Kit, get up," a voice rumbled within. God was he relieved to hear that voice again! He had almost thought the Kyuubi was dead. Briefly he admonished himself for believing such a silly notion. The fox had not spoken in a week at least.

"I was tired not dead you imbecile." A mental picture of the giant red fox looking superior entered his vision. Ah, once again reunited with his bickering partner.

"You won't be able to summon any chakra, or at least a useable amount. That damned stunt nearly cost us our stores! The only reasons you can't feel it is I'm keeping ya conscious. Be grateful you dirty worm!" Kyuubi wore a stern look, but you could tell he was not truly mad. Over the past year they had made leaps and bounds in their relationship.

Ignoring the Kyuubi being a bastard, Naruto lifted his stiff body and slowly stood up, examining his surroundings. All around him were trees, green as the day is long. Definitely Konoha. Upon closer inspection he saw he was near a hot spring, the steam almost visible from his position.

With unsteady feet he began to hobble over to the indication of human population. It would be useless trying to hide hi flaring chakra in its state of disrepair. Nothing he could do but pray they believed him….or lie his way through it. Although, lying may be hard, what with him bearing a resemblance to Minato Namikaze.

Arriving after many paranoid steps he heard a _very_ familiar voice. Walking around to the spring entrance itself he walked cautiously in and looked around for the source of the voice. Another stronger sample of the voice echoed, clearing stating the word "brat". Finally, he pinpointed the sound from the edge of the large spring and stood stock still at the sight before him. Not 10 feet from him was his deceased sensei and himself, much younger, a genin likely.

"Ero-sennin what the hell do you mean "walk on water"? Why would you ever need to," yelled the younger Naruto, arms akimbo, chin jutted forward in a defiant gesture.

Jiraiya flicked his pupil in the head, giving him an annoyed glare, "The hell do you mean this isn't useful? Every good ninja can do this, even the Hokage!"

The young Naruto gained a determined expression at the mention of "Hokage". Resolutely he gathered chakra into his feet and jumped onto the water. Instantaneously he splashed through the water, spluttering water as he pouted at his failure.

"Dammit it didn't work! Osu, let's try again!" Once again the young ninja tried and again failed. He continued to attempt the futile exercise as his mentor stared in boredom and disbelief at his idiocy.

"Try it a little slower; don't be so eager, you can't force everything, "Jiraiya's snapped at his newfound underling. Damn, this kid has no chakra control! Understandable yet why is it so awful?

The older Naruto walked closer, trying to hide behind a bush, that is, until a twig snapped loudly into the mostly silent clearing. Well, shit. Twin heads swiveled towards him, the suddenness making him flinch.

Jiraiya's face turned serious and he became stiff, prepared to defend his charge. His hands balled into loose fists as he focused on the potential enemy, ready at a moment's notice. A tense silence hung in the air as the older ninja and older Naruto squared off. The oppressive atmosphere was immediately broken by the boisterous voice of the child Naruto.

"Why the heck do you look like me?" He had an adorably confused look on his face, such naivety, it was refreshing! A startled laugh strangled its way from the older version's throat.

Jiraiya instantly relaxed but still had a guarded look to his eyes. "Who are you and where are you from?" He noted that the young man looked upset as he spoke but quickly it turned into a sigh of acceptance. What had he said to offend the other?

The older Naruto's eyes were drawn from his counterpart to his former sensei. Hell, might as well tell the truth, it was their choice if they believed him. Besides he trusted Jiraiya in making the right choice, even if this one did not know him. Unbidden his voice cracked with emotion as he answered, "Why I'm that boy over there grown up!" He pointed imploringly at the contorted face of his younger self. Any moment he would start laughing hysterically, yelling at the top of his lungs the pure misery that threatened to rip him to shreds.

Jiraiya's eyes hardened an understandable reaction. This boy looked as if he just lost a fight, and badly. Was he drunk or under a genjutsu? If this was Orochimaru or some other missing-nin then they must be the runts of the bunch. Henged as a seemingly older version of Naruto did nothing for the possible disguised nin. So what was the deal?

The older Naruto chuckled at his confused expression and stepped shakily closer, only two feet between the two. The Toad Sage moved not a muscle, wanting to give this unknown person to make the first move. Naruto blinked owlishly at the older and grimaced softly, hating the fact that this was not his Jiraiya.

"You know, you are less paranoid, if it had been a few years from now I would have been dead-probably," said Naruto. He tilted his head to the side, a habit he had picked up when observing things.

The older man looked slightly shocked but schooled his expression into a poker face and spoke clearly, "How would you know how I act, I've never met you?"

Now he was slightly annoyed. Naruto again pointed at his younger counter-part and repeated his early words, "I am him over there, just older." He pouted slightly and looked at his younger self, who had been unusually silent. If something interested him enough he stayed silent. Or he was lost on what was happening and therefore could not comment. Most likely the latter.

Jiraiya could only deduce that he was drunk or delusional. This young man needed to be brought to the Hokage. Not many strangers wander around Konoha without going through the front gate. Neither did they appear out of nowhere and looked like they had been grossly tortured.

The pervert shifted backwards as the teen closed the space in between them and planted a kiss on his roughened cheeks. The action surprised the hell out of him and he did not react when the blonde-haired man leaned to his ear. Normally, Naruto hated contact, it meant pain, but this man was an exception.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze if you prefer. Nice to see you again." Naruto's breath caressed the older man's ear. Jiraiya shivered at the sensation and faintly blushed but otherwise did not do anything.

Without warning Jiraiya lifted his hand a brought it down in a quick chopping motion onto the other's neck. The older version of Naruto collapsed in a heap onto the plush grass, A dull ached spread from his neck, undoubtedly the forming of a bruise. His eyes grew heavy and his limbs turned to jelly. Blackness crowded his vision. Before it overtook his senses completely he heard one last thing.

"You are going to the Hokage." These words came from Jiraiya.

"I still don't get why this chump looks like me and why the fuck did he kiss you, ya old geezer," questioned the now active Naruto.

As the words left his lips a harsh slap rang through the air, followed by, "The hell stupid Ero-Sennin!"

"Shut it ya brat!" Another smack sounded through the vicinity although you could hear a slight note of embarrassment in his voice.

Finally, Naruto faded into oblivion and Jiraiya was left with a limp body covered in gore. Time to visit the old man, it had been a while hadn't? He wouldn't be too happy with not reporting straight to him that was for sure.

As the duo headed toward the Hokage tower, the younger Naruto animatedly fired off queries, making the older nin snap. With a quick, "Naruto!" and an impatient glare the genin wisely shut-up, not wanting to deal with his new sensei's wrath just yet.

Who was this man? How did he know Naruto's real name? Why did he kiss him? The last question plagued him the most, his face only slightly heating up. It had been a long time since he had been shown that much true affection. Most nights were one night stands, lonely voyeurism, and gathering information from his spies.

Truthfully the true fondness that had radiated off his being had startled Jiraiya. Just what was this kid about? This kid could show this old hermit affection and not the constant scorn of those who only looked at his projection. True he did enjoy a nice body and could write amazing smut but there was more, just no one had ventured that far. Those who had had ended up regretting it or becoming like a family member.

No matter what things never changed in his jaded eyes. This boy was probably drunk and he would continue his days training the possible Child of Prophecy until his inevitable death. Nothing would change…or would it?


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**A/N: Here is an update! Thank you for reviewing if you have, I'm** **honored! Updates will probably be twice a week (3,000 words for each update or once a week a very long chapter). This one may not be up to par to my first one but I tried. Review!**

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to the sound of his younger counterpart yelling indignantly at Old Man Hokage about something or other. Jiraiya answered Naruto's possibly idiotic question by smacking him upside the head. Those were the days, arguing senselessly with the two older men. He wished he had seen the future, the Hokage and Jiraiya deserved so much more than he had given them in his earlier years.

Suddenly, Jiraiya paused in his lecture of "proper behavior to an elder". Shit, he was caught being conscious. Slowly, as if to halt his impending doom he cracked open his crusty eyes and make eys contact with the Toad Sage. Who's face was barely two inches from his own.

"Holy shit," screamed the older Naruto. "Damn Ero-Sennin, ya know how to scare a guy!"

Unpreturbed by the outburst, Jiraiya looked coldly towards him and commanded, "Sit down; we have a lot to talk about."

Naruto was slightly hurt at the mistrust in his sensei's eyes, but it was understandable. Shaking the misery away he smiled a foxy grin at the other two occupants and obediently sat down. He leaned back in the plush chair, crossed his legs, and placed his hands behind his head. All in all it was a very relaxed pose, one you did not use in front of a Hokage, much less a possible enemy.

Child Naruto looked grumpily at him and squinted his cerulean eyes, "Why the hell do you look like me?"

The Hokage had a stone face, patiently watching the scene. Who could you trust if not an untainted child? Naruto may find more about this man than if Jiraiya and him had interrogated the young man.

"Jiji, are their privacy seals up?"

"I'm sure we don't need them"

"Please," whispered Naruto, "It might not end well for you if any of the info I share gets out."

With a reluctant air the Third looked expectantly at the unknown Nin. Why did this boy ask for such security? There must be a valid reason for such a request.

Oh, right. Hadn't he answered this question? Clearly they did not believe him, a rational choice. "I told you, I am you, but older."

"How can you be me?"

"Simple, time-travel," The older Naruto exclaimed brightly, making an Ah-ha gesture with his fingers.

Finally the Hokage intervened; this was getting far too surreal. Raising an inquisitive eyebrow he cleared his throat, "Can you please elaborate-."

Thank you! The Old Man calm levelheaded presence instead of Jiraiya's abnormal coldness and Naruto's belligerent attitude was preferred. Pulling fromhis thoughts he realized the Third was asking for a name.

"Oh I guess you can call me Kasai Uzu." The newly dubbed Kasai peered at the skeptical look the Hokage gave him and turned his head to the side. That was the alias he had used on countless mission. He supposed this situation counted as a mission of sorts.

"Uzu-san, can you tell us what your purpose with Konoha is," repeated the Hokage.

This was admittedly getting annoying. Did they really believe he would change his story just by asking him the same damn question? If he had slipped a little by now then he was telling the truth, which they should know. "Jiji I thought we had established this, I Am Naruto from the Future."

Kasai gave an exasperated huff and flopped back into his chair, wanting this pathetic interrogation to end. Both the Third and Jiraiya traded glance and seemed to come to an agreement. No one would act this disrespectful without reason, he was no harm.

Jiraiya spoke up then, "Prove you're Uzumaki Naruto."

Kasai gained a thinking pose, without breaking his concentration he checked his chakra stores and happily discovered they were almost half full. Without further ado he gathered chakra in his left palm. The chakra slowly started forming a sphere shape then began to rotate faster and faster. Holding it forward he proudly stated, "This is my Rasengan!"

Jiraiya looked shocked as well as did the Hokage. Jiraiya whispered, "How is that possible only Minato and I know that jutsu!"

The Third looked fairly amused, "This does explain your appearance." He turned to the once again oddly silent Naruto and smiled, "Meet you from the future!"

Naruto bounced over to him and looked eagerly up, "Wow! How cool am I in the future, how many powerful jutsu's do I know, do I become Hokage, does Sakura-chan finally go out with me, wh-?"

"Naruto please," barked Kasai. Naruto instantly shut his mouth and looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you, now to answer your questions- very, a lot, no, and no."

"What?! I don't become Hokage! I don't even marry Sakura-chan," yelled Naruto as he stormed about the large office. Both older men looked amused at Kasai's predicament of having to deal with an irate Naruto.

Kasai gained a sad smile, his eyes becoming duller. "There just wasn't enough time Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya took interest in the look Kasai had, it reminded him of a friend. One who had lost his whole family and was found lying on the floor in his own blood, having plunged a kunai in his stomach. This boy could prove an Interesting study.

Naruto looked slightly taken aback by the response but continues on his tirade, not knowing how to deal with those emotions. "Did you make jonin at least?"

Snapping out of his self-pity Kasai grunted in irritation. How dare the brat think that! "Hell no, I was ANBU captain!"

The Hokage perked up at that, "Really now? Why did I choose you?"

Kasai turned his attention to his surrogate grandfather frowned deeply. He needed to keep these emotions under rap. A mental evaluation would not do, how was he supposed to save his precious people if they thought he was crazy?

"You didn't, you died, and your successor did." Jiraiya looked sad at the revelation and Naruto had disbelief written all over his face.

"Hmmm that's too bad, may I ask how I died?" Damn, Jiji did not make this any easier on his psyche.

"Orochimaru killed you during the Chunin Exams." The Third raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"He came back then did he? Thank you for the information Uzu-san."

Kasai only nodded his head. If only Jiji would call him Naruto, but alas his chance was stolen.

Naruto shouted loudly from Kasai's side, "I'll beat this Orochi-teme's ass!"

Kasai shook his head in doubt, Jiraiya snorted, and Hiruzen chuckled. "Thank you for the sentiment Naruto-kun but I think he is a little more than you can handle at the moment."

Naruto scoffed indignantly and pouted with his arms crossed. Why did no one see his awesomeness but him?

Jiraiya looked at the occupants off the room and announced, "Well, if this fiasco is over then I would like to get back to my research." He began to near the window but before he jumped Kasai bounded over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jiraiya gasped and said in a slightly strained voice, "Why the hell do you keep doing that?!" When it came to actual signs of affection he was clueless. Usually he would initiate it, the action commonly a boob squeeze or ass grab. The end result always a kick in the groin or a punch sending him half-way across Konoha.

Kasai leaned forward and breathed on his sensitive neck, sending shivers down Jiraiya's spine, "I was just saying good-bye to my favorite sensei!" He pulled back and looked slightly wounded, probably not expecting that reaction. What relationship had they had in the future? From Kasai's actions it may have escalated to a….inappropriate level.

With a slight cough he inquired lowly, "What kind of relationship did we have?"

Kasai was confused, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek, why the odd reaction? Maybe he should tone down his affection; after all, this was not his Jiraiya. He wished it was though, with all his heart.

"We were family why?" Kasai noticed Hiruzen muffling laughter with his hand and Naruto watching with discomfort.

Jiraiya shook his head and berated himself. It wasn't good to have such thoughts of his pupil (albeit being grown-up), it was obvious Kasai was not aware of others would perceive such actions. It was good to know that Naruto had not changed that much when he was older. Kasai's eyes had scared Jiraiya, they held madness and sorrow.

"Never mind idiot, get cleaned up and meet Naruto and I at the hot springs tomorrow." He jumped into the night no doubt searching for a source of research.

Kasai sighed and faced Jiji, "What am I to do with my appearance?"

Hiruzen hummed softly and said, "You can keep your name. First though can you please take a shower, you are starting to smell like death. Down the hall to your right is a bathroom, in the upper cabinet above the sink there should be a change of clothes."

Kasai bowed, "Thank you Jiji!" Kasai sprinted down the hall and found the specified door, locking it behind him.

The Third addressed Naruto in an stern voice, "Naruto."

Immediately the genin was at full attention, rarely did the old man drop the honorific –kun from his name. This must be serious.

"You must not tell anyone who Kasai really is, to everyone but us three he is just a relative of Jiraiya, understood?"

"Hai Jiji you can count on me," Naruto saluted and spun around, intent on heading home to rest. It had been a tiring day, first he got to train with a new sensei, met a stranger, find out aforementioned stranger is himself from the future, and figured out he was pretty strong. He remembered the blood stained clothes and deduced he had been in a battle to the death. So cool!

Poor innocent Naruto if only he knew the signs of an insane tortured man. He wouldn't think it was as cool if he knew the truth.

Kasai stared at his naked body in the full-length mirror, appalled and ashamed of the horrific truth planted on his body. Everywhere were scars. Burns littered his arms; lacerations decorated his torso, uneven colored patches of skin everywhere. Kyuubi couldn't prevent everything from scarring.

Those scars meant little to him; it was the words carved into his wet back that truly horrified him. "Whore, Demon, Monster". The unbearable truth laid out before his eyes. His vision became unfocused as he remembered the day he gained the embellishments.

* * *

_Hands roamed his lithe body, grabbing and clawing at sensitive flesh. Naruto screamed loudly as one of the fiends ripped his pants into shreds. Gone was his only defense, too weak to thrash about after his most recent session._

_"Ya know you want it, you're a screamer, aren't you ya slut," cackled a grotesque black haired man with a half-burned off face._

_Naruto could only whine incoherently, begging in his mind for them to BACK THE FUCK AWAY! In the background he could faintly distinguish the sound of his sensei shouting madly at the men to stop, pleading for them to take him instead. His pleas were cut off as an unknown assailant gagged him, pulling his head up by his hair._

_"Watch your precious fucktoy be used, watch him cry and beg," hissed the man in Jiraiya's ear._

_With the utmost horror he could only be a spectator at the most vile event known to man: rape. Naruto started shouting like a mad man, "No no no, stop it!"_

_Fully naked the ANBU captain was flipped over on his back and blind folded. A muscled man held a knife to the unmarked back off the youth carving words into the plump flesh._

_Naruto tried to scream but his voice cracked into a high yelp. As the flesh entered his flesh so did the burned man. He had pulled out his unclean dick and thrust roughly into his passage, moaning in delight as Naruto gasped in pain. Tears welled in his eyes and flowed down his face as the man continued abusing his anus._

_Hands stroked his forming erection. An ashamed cry was pulled from him as he became hard._

_"You like this, scream more bitch!"_

_He couldn't see, the pain was unimaginable as the man below penetrated his bleeding ass, gasps escaped his unbound mouth. On one gasp a man placed his dick in his mouth and commanded, "Suck it whore, or else your sensei gets this too."_

_In fear for the Sage he started to lick the thick penis, hating the feel of it down his throat, choking him. The man fucking his behind starting going faster, almost at completion judging by the accelerated speed of his drives. The man getting the blow job barked, "Faster!"_

_ Naruto obeyed, licking salty precum from the man's throbbing cock. The tearing of his rectum was an unbelievable agony, he didn't want it! He began sobbing uncontrollably, "No don't, no more please!"_

_The men ignored the boy's desperate begging, continuing to pleasure themselves. Jiraiya yelled angrily behind his gag, twisting a turning in his chains, a futile attempt to break free. God dammit, why was he so weak!_

_Finally the abuse was almost over. He could hear smell, and feel everything, but not see. It terrified him. At once they all came, the two men satisfied, Naruto because of the over stimulant. Both men pulled their leaking pricks from his orifices and grunted in pleasure. A invisible hand undid his blindfold, Naruto flinching away from the touch._

_"He, the ass-slut is scared, serves him right." He smirked at the boy, caressing his face with a grimy hand. "I'm good, let's go tell Orochimaru-sama what we did; we'll probably get a promotion!"_

_They quickly exited the room, intent on receiving praise. The man holding up Jiraiya's head released it and untied his gag before leaving also._

_"The bitch was so tight, he was great!" Their voices retreated as they left Naruto, broken on the stone table._

_There lay Naruto, eyes glazed, body covered in blood and cum. His eyes reflected the prisoners of hells souls. Jiraiya hesitantly looked at his protégé and spoke gently," Naruto how are you?"_

_It was a stupid question, how do you think he was doing? What he didn't expect was the response he received. Naruto slowly opened his mouth and let out a soft chuckle. His eyes widened as Naruto's faint laughter turned into a deafening cackle. The sound belonged to the Devil himself, again and again it repeated. Eventually it died into hiccups._

_Naruto closed his eyes and cried silently for the loss of his last shred of innocence and for Jiraiya who had to witness the entire thing._

* * *

Coming back to reality, Kasai noticed that in his daydream he had punched the mirror, it being shattered in the middle. His hand dripped blood, though it was already being healed by the Kyuubi.

He quickly pulled out his misery, opening the cabinet to find the clothes the Hokage mentioned. They were standard jonin pants and shirt with a set of blue hospital boxers. Hurriedly he dressed, sure that he had been in there far too long for it to be normal.

Kasai shook his damp locks, drying it as much as possible. He gazed at his reflection and had an idea. To prevent looking like an older Naruto he changed his hair color to a caramel brown, removed his whiskers, and made his eyes a slightly deeper blue. He was truly Kasai Uzu now, an alias he had used on many missions. The henge jutsu was in actuality a seal he had tattooed to his ankle, an automatic henge if chakra was directly applied to it.

Luckily the seal did not require any chakra thereafter. Looking one last time at his reflection in the destroyed he walked out of the sterile bathroom, unable to do anything about the damaged mirror.

As he knocked on the office door the Hokage had presumably gone to check on him, he was right at the door.

"Ah Uzu-kun did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, thank you Hokage-sama." He wasn't ready to deal with people at the moment, especially if it was someone he cared for. There was a possibility he would break down and started crying hysterically.

The old man smiled kindly like one would to a child, "No need to be formal, after all if you are Naruto from the future then you may address me more informally if we are alone or with Jiraiya and Naruto."

Kasai stiffly nodded his head that he understood; the sooner he got to rest the better they all were. The Hokage looked thoughtfully at him before apparently dismissing his suspicions. The third handed him a key, "This is the key to the apartment next to Naruto-kun's, I have already paid a full-month's rent until you can start mission. "

Kasai bowed deeply and fast-walked out of the room. He began his journey toward the shoddy apartment, already knowing the route by heart. Eventually he got lost in thought not needing to focus on what direction he was going.

**"Kit you alright?"** The Kyuubi must have recovered more.

"I-I don't know how I'm going to do this." His eyes stung with unshed tears that pleaded for escape.

**"Don't worry if anyone can do this it is you, after all you're Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja."**

Kasai had arrived at his new residence; carefully he unlocked the door and stepped inside the surprisingly clean room. He had been expecting a more dingy place, or had his previous home been the acceptance.

Not wanting to deal with that line of thought he shuffled his weary body to the already laid out futon. Dropping unceremoniously onto the plush surface he instantly relaxed. It had been ages since he had a comfortable place to lay his head.

Tomorrow would prove to be as difficult as this one. He needed to start planning how he would stop Orochimaru. That man would die a painful gruesome death. Images of Orochimaru pleading for his life as he licked up his own piss from the floor, ready to do anything to be spared from his wrath filled his head. A delighted laugh strangled its way from his throat as insanity flashed through his eyes.

**"When we see that bastard I want a piece of it too,"** cackled Kyuubi, oh how he would love to make that man whimper and scream for mercy. That fucker needed to serve his time for his transgression against his kit.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Kasai closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of contentment, the world was finally right. If only he had Jiraiya here with him to celebrate the end of hell. He was forever grateful to his sensei and would do anything for him. Now though his sensei didn't have to go through damnation again. He would do everything in his power to protect his Jiraiya. Anything.

Another problem was Naruto, that boy needed more love. If his memory served him right (and sometimes he wasn't so sure about his mental facilities), childhood had been hell. He need someone always on his side and always present.

This was perfect, everything would end well. Naruto would find happiness, Jiraiya would find love, and he would get to see his precious people happy.

His thoughts slowed and the tension in his body was released, "Kyuubi see you tomorrow. Be ready to plan maniacal pedophile's downfalls as well as Akatsuki!"

Kasai fell asleep to the senseless laughter of the Nine-Tails Fox, the sound strangely lulling him.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

**A/N: Fuck yeah finished this chapter! This ones longer than other as an apology for not updating last week! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, originally I had not wanted to start this but I was like what the hell they want it they got it. Review!**

**P.S. I own none of this shit...wished I did then I wouldn't be a poor highschooler...**

Chapter 3

The Third Hokage was…oddly concerned. Today's events had been utterly exhausting and very draining. Who would have guessed a future version of Naruto would appear in his office? No doubt he had gotten into some serious shit.

Yet, these events did not startle him, not much did after two wars. What actually made him furrow his brow was what he had encountered yesterday in the bathroom. When he had inspected the bathroom for Uzu-kun's dirty clothes after he had left he stood stock still at the sight of his private bathroom.

The mirror was shattered in the middle, blood trickling in the cracks of broken glass. On the ground were Uzu-kun's clothes, the shirt, which he thought was bronze was actually a shirt so sullied by blood it had turned color. Covered by the overly large shirt was a pair of pants, what was on them made the harden man want to vomit.

On the back inseam of the pants was a patch of dried blood, previously engulfed by the shirt. Horror dawned on him as he realized exactly why Uzu-kun had that look in his eyes. He began to contemplate the implications as he called for his secretary to clean up the mess.

Strolling back to the room the Third Hokage suddenly felt his old age. How had this happened to his surrogate grandson? How was it possible for him to get into that situation? There was no plausible way he would have assigned such a green nin to any mission that could end in potentially disastrous results without due cause.

With his elbows resting on the desk and his fingers laced in front of his mouth in thought he did not take notice of the intrusion of his office. Or he would have had he deemed the other entity as a threat. Peering at the newcomer he grunted to let him know he was acknowledged.

"Sensei, why the long face?" Jiraiya gazed curiously at the older man, half joking half serious. Jiraiya wanted to know what the old man had figured out.

The Hokage rubbed a hand over his weary face and let out a sigh, "I have some information on Kasai Uzu."

Jiraiya's expression grew solemn as he cast privacy seal around the office. He then returned his attention to the man before him and asked, "What happened with the older brat?"

Once again the Third gave the impression of a man with too many burdens, his lips set in a grim line and his eyes downtrodden. "I have reason to believe Uzu-kun was captured by enemy nin and subjected to torture."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "That's quite a thought old man, what makes you think that?"

The Hokage reached into his drawer and pulled out a pipe. Filling it with tobacco he lit it with a small fire jutsu. Taking a slow breathe he inhaled the addictive substance and blew it out in a sigh. "In the bathroom Uzu-kun had used he had completely shattered the mirror, blood still seeping from the fractures."

The Toad Sage crossed his arms and gave a grunt, "Kids got issues, we all do." Every ninja had their days of self-loathing and suicidal thoughts. It was a normal occurrence in their line of work; usually it stopped on its own.

The Third hummed his agreement, "Although I agree with you on that what was not normal was the patch of blood on the inseam of his pants."

Jiraiya sucked in air and released it shakily. What twisted shit could have done that? In no village was rape condoned, even among mercenaries it was considered low. It was punishable by death in the Elemental Nations.

"Damn, that isn't good…should we schedule him a mental check-up with T&I?"

Hiruzen nodded his consent with the idea, "That would be for the best, I'll get my secretary to summon Inoichi tomorrow morning, it's far too late to call him now."

Jiraiya dipped his head to show his acceptance of the plan and started to head to the widow. With his hands on the sill he paused and turned towards his sensei. "Please keep me updated on the brat."

The Hokage smirked slyly, "Why are you so interested in him?"

The Hokage's tone implied….inappropriate things. "What the hell do you mean by that," shouted Jiraiya incredulously. How dare the old fart think like that, he was straight goddammit!

A deep chuckle escaped Hiruzen's mouth as he stared at his blushing bride of a student. "Didn't think you were into boys Raiya-kun!"

The hermit's blush deepened and he crossed his arms, "What am I supposed to do!? He's Naruto from the future, kissed me on the cheek every time I see him, and looks like Minato!"

Chuckles had turned into laughter as he saw the infamous super pervert reduced to a puddle of nerves at the mention of his grown up pupil. Who knew it could have turned out like this?

Calming down Jiraiya glared hatefully at his sensei and huffed childishly. Just because the gaki had grown well- wait stop that train of thought, he liked big boobs and curves, big boobs and curves! Tsunade was the women for him, even if she never accepted his feelings. What more, who crushed on their student, besides being his godson, was raped and tortured recently?

Shaking his head he leaped out the window, ready to get well-deserved rest. After he went to the bathhouse of course, this was the time all the shy chicks with great bodies were there! He would know after stalking that place for so many years.

* * *

_He was strapped to the wall, not being tortured at the moment but recovering for another session soon, instead he was told he had to witness a session. In front of him was a woman of average build, nothing outstanding about her appearance. _

_In her mouth was a pear shaped instrument made of iron, a screw of sorts at the top. Next to him was a man to make sure he was always watching. The ugly man had a scraggly beard matted with blood and sweat, eyes bulging at the pleas of mercy the woman was shrieking._

_"After this the whiny broad will finally shut up!" The ape laughed at the whimpers the woman emanated as she was smacked with the cat o' nine-tails by a buff...was that a man? The whip made red blotched appear on her back, covering old scars made by a similar device._

_The buff she-male stopped the flogging and moved he pear shaped object in her mouth slowly turning the screw. More and more he spun the screw the more it was spun the bigger her mouth got._

_Naruto wanted to vomit; the instrument was expanding her mouth and throat. The woman gave strangled cries as the pear expanded further than thought possible. Suddenly her muffled screams grew frantic, her eyes almost popping from her skull._

_Her mouth and throat busted outward forming two skin flaps where her throat was. The spinal bone was visible between the two flayed gore pieces. Blood had splattered everywhere: onto the walls, onto all the occupants of the room, and the agony filled face of the woman. The expression on the woman's face was added to by the absent mouth, the broken muscles and skin strewn on her body._

_Naruto's scream of horror echoed along with the two men's cackles, the noise inhuman and bestial. The scene painted by Satan himself._

* * *

Kasai woke up, tears staining his face and a choked bubble of laughter in his throat. He brought his hands to his face and smacked his cheeks, waking himself up. Sunlight blinded his eyes as he stumbled to his feet. Walking shakily he arrived at the bathroom.

Quickly he poked his head out into the hall and looked at a clock he had noticed in passing. Kasai's eyes widened considerably. Shit if he didn't hurry he would be late! With only 15 minutes to meet Jiraiya and Naruto he rushed to take his clothes of hopping into the shower. Thank god Jiji had equipped the bathroom and kitchen with stuff already.

Using the Shadow-clone jutsu he made a copy of himself to make breakfast as he washed up. With the speed of lighting he showered, futilely brushed his hair, and ate breakfast (consisting of miso ramen and orange juice). Sprinting naked back to the bathroom he put on his clothes he gained yesterday and brushed his teeth.

Right in time to for just as he was about to open the door there was a knock. Opening it he expected to find Naruto whom Jiraiya had sent. Instead there was the man himself…with no Naruto.

"Hello…what should I call you?" Kasai tilted his head to the side looking like a lost puppy.

Jiraiya coughed and blushed minutely at the sleepy expression on the younger one's face finding it oddly adorable. Shaking from those inappropriate thoughts he grunted, "Call me whatever, just none of that damn Ero-sennin shit."

Kasai gave a perplexed smile, confused at the blush. He could hear muffled chuckles from Kyuubi and promised himself to ask later. What should he call Jiraiya?

**"Kit, call him what you did in the future. You know when you caught him having over women when he was supposed to train you."** Again you could hint a malevolent edge in the Kyuubi's voice. Deciding to discard it as nothing (the Kyuubi was a demon after all) he decided to use his suggestion. It wasn't like he had a better idea.

"Okay how about Raiya-chan?" Oh yeah, he remembered. It would always make Jiraiya squirm when he said that. What was funnier was that it made the ladies ask questions such as: "When did you guys meet?" to "You're cheating on your boyfriend!?"

Jiriaya spluttered and looked at Naruto like he just announced he was pregnant. The patent What the Fuck look was still on his face as he shouted, "Why would you call me that!" In a quieter tone of voice he whispered, "Do you know what that implies?"

Smiling like a trickster he replied, "Yep!" Still looking at Jiraiya's red face he burst out laughing, something he rarely did anymore. "I can't believe you still get so flustered! Ba Ha Ha Ha!"

Jiraiya's eyes gained a demonic flair and he raised his hand, bringing it down with a resounding smack on the back of Kasai's head. "Brat what the hell?!"

Unaffected by the slap he wiped tears from his eyes and smiled serenely at Jiraiya, "It's been a while since I laughed like that."

Coughing awkwardly at the sweet expression on Kasai's face he turned and started walking away. "C'mon idiot, time to train."

The Toad Sage took off in a sprint towards the hot springs on the rooftops. Kasai called out, "Race ya Jiraiya-san!" Taking off at high speeds he dashed after Jiraiya. It was a true shame Jiraiya didn't like the name, he sure did. It was much more fun than "Jiraiya-san" but he had to keep appearances.

They arrived at the hot springs within seconds of each other, Kasai barely beating Jiraiya. Gazing around the small area he spotted a drenched Naruto looking like a kicked baby fox, it was endearing really until he opened his mouth.

"Dammit Ero-Sennin leaving me to do my own training, be useful for once asshole," shouted Naruto as soon as Jiraiya appeared alongside Kasai.

Jiraiya looked around until he spotted Kasai. Instantly his jaw dropped and he pointed an accusing finger at the shaggy brown-haired teen. "How the fuck did you get here before me!"

Smirking evilly Kasai responded, "What couldn't keep up in your age?" He delighted in the shade of purple his sensei's face turned, a beautiful mulberry.

Gasping in righteous rage Jiraiya lunged at the boy tackling him to the ground. Trying to choke the life out of Kasai he failed to notice him stiffen. Kasai froze, voices racing in his head, muscles taunt and ready to destroy. Just as he stopped struggling and was about to attack, Naruto grabbed their attention.

"Oi, stop making kissy faces at each other and help me. I want to actually succeed in the Chunin exams!"

"Shut-up brat!" Jiraiya rolled off of his torso and offered a hand in assistance. He looked awkward and seemed tense, eyes averting from Kasai.

Snapping out of his survival-mode his eyes cleared and he took the offered hand, mumbling a soft thank you. Jiraiya walked away to help his helpless younger-self.

Shit he had done it again. Why couldn't he get used to human contact. Memories flashed through his head, of cold hands grasping his waist, nails digging into his face. Shivers racked his body as he remembered. When he got home first thing he was doing was take a VERY long shower.

"Kyuubi can you block of some of the memories…the-they are coming back."

The Kyuubi gave an understanding nod and did as he was told, giving the mentally equivalent of a caring caress. No words needed to be spoken between the two.

Back to reality Jiraiya looked on in concern-no not concern for Kasai, concern for what would happen if he lost control (that's what he told himself). So far the boy had acted fairly normal but when he had tackled him to test Kasai's tolerance of physical touching he was disturbed. In the bat of an eye the teen had gone rigid, eyes glazing over, tensed in an attack position.

Jiraiya returned his focus back to his pupil's miserable attempts at water-walking. Had Kakashi really not train his kids in the basics? He would have to have a serious talk with the boy's instructor. He was almost about to intervene until Kasai did for him.

"Naruto-kun," barked Kasai. It was truly pathetic seeing himself this unskilled.

**"I had forgotten how weak of a midget you were!" ** The fox bared his teeth in a Cheshire grin.

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi, I don't need comments from the peanut gallery!

"You are trying to keep a constant flow of chakra right?"

Naruto squinted his eyes at his older self, "Yeah, I guess."

Giving his patent foxy smile he leaned close to Naruto's face. Pulling in a breath of air he expelled it, "Nope," cheesy frown now gracing his features.

"What?" Now Naruto was confused. Wasn't that how you climb a tree, so what was the difference in the two?

"Think about it, how is water different than a tree or flat surface?"

Naruto scrunched his face into a thinking pose and unexpectedly face-palmed. How had he been so stupid! "Water is all slippery while solid surfaces stay still!"

"Good job! So how about you just let the chakra flow with the water. Since water levels and position changes constantly so does the distribution and amount of chakra."

Naruto bounced excitedly, "Thank you Kasai-nii!" An "Uh-oh" expression appeared on his face as he realized how he addressed Kasai. "Can I call you that?"

Kasai, who had not noticed the slip-up nodded enthusiastically, "Hell yeah, who wouldn't have such an awesome younger brother!"

With admiration in his eyes Naruto smiled genuinely and returned to his task, eyes ablaze with determination. He knew it was himself, but they were too different to be the same person. He had an older brother now!

From the side-lines Jiraiya whistled appreciatively giving Kasai an appraising brow. "You got a way with kids."

Kasai's cheeks reddened, "Sensei! It's only because..ya know…" He couldn't very well say he was from the future in a public place. That would not end well _AT ALL._

The rest of the afternoon passed in a calm manor. Kasai felt wonderful! Everything was going great and by god he would keep it that way.

As Naruto bid goodbye to the duo he abruptly stopped and race towards Kasai. Surprised Kasai spreads his arms prepared to catch Naruto. As Naruto hurdled towards him at the speed of light he tripped and landed with his face in the chest of Kasai.

Embarrassed he hugged Kasai. Mumbling into his shirt he said, "Thank you Kasai-nii."

Kasai was shocked. Not only had he made friends with Naruto already the boy had progressed to this relationship level in just a day. Usually he did not trust others so easily but who could you trust but yourself?

Pulling away Naruto smiled once more and sprinted towards his apartment. Naruto had another amazing day. After all he had the most badass older brother ever!

Kasai chuckled with relief more than anything. He was relieved his younger-self liked him but that was not it. He was thankful he had not frozen up like he usually did at touch, must be something to do with the touch coming from himself.

"Oh, I forgot!" How had he forgotten to get clothes? He couldn't keep the ones he had on, they weren't his.

"Whatcha forget, "asked Jiraiya. He was only mildly curious, or, very.

Kasai turned towards the hermit, "I need to do some shopping…do you have any money?"

Jiraiya had a deadpan expression unbelieving of what he just asked. "The hell would I pay for your shit?"

Damn Kasai really needed some better clothes, food, and cleaning supplies. Time to use his ultimate weapon. Getting an inch from his face he stared at Jiraiya with his ultimate puppy eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing brat," shrieked Jiraiya. Kasai was way too close for comfort. Jiraiya was almost sweating in anticipation as Kasai drifted closer and closer until….he planted a soft kiss on the Sage's cheek.

Pulling back Kasai tried once again, "Please." Hands clasped in a plea, puppy dog eyes glittering, and a small pout adorning his face. He had the greatest weapon of all-cuteness.

The Toad Sage was dumbfounded. Once again he had been kissed by this infernal boy. Pretty soon they would get out of control, but what could he do? It wasn't too bad to experience and Kasai made it seem like a harmless sign of affection.

He couldn't resist, "Alright but only the essentials _and _you have to pay me back in full!"

Kasai's pout turned into a full blown smile as he hugged the life out of his sensei. "Thank you so much!"

Kasai ran ahead beckoning for Jiraiya to _hurry his ass up_. Sighing the older man followed, shaking his head at the others antics.

Their shopping for clothes was fairly short. As promised nothing but the bare necessities. Kasai purchased many tight ANBU style pants in standard colors (black, beige, green, and blue) and shirts much the same. Next thing on his list: weapons.

Jiraiya lead him to the best weapon shop in Konoha, it was run by Tenten's father. As they entered the shop they encountered a big burly man, "Who are you?"

Kasai ever the diplomat answered with, "Who are you?"

A smack could be heard in the background as Jiraiya face palmed. Wonders would never cease with that boy. Luckily the buff man found the ten funny, there was no doubt that man could have twisted them into pretzels.

"I'm Shiro." Blunt and to the point, nothing special about this worker Jiraiya deduced.

"I'm Uzu and this is Jiraiya, "said Kasai.

The man's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull as he stared at Jiraiya. "Honored to meet you Jiraiya-sama, please take a look at our wares." The man bowed low and swiftly walked away.

Kasai and Jiraiya traded glances, figuring the man was shy. People were weird these days.

Walking down the aisle Kasai amassed a collection of kunai, senbon, and an ink set for seal making.

Jiraiya blinked in surprise as he checked over the collection. "You know sealing?

Kasai flashed a grin, "Oh course I had you for a sensei!"

Finding no flaw in that logic he continued the conversation, "You can buy on specialty weapon if you want. You bought less than I thought you would."

"Hell yeah!" Kasai raced down the pathways until he happened upon his favorite weapon. Iron claws. They were amazing, tearing through foliage and flesh. He had a prized pair back home just like the ones in the shop.

The weapon itself was terrifying. It was a glove with holes for the palm and back of the hand. They had sharp brass knuckles built in and dagger-like finger tips, similar to a witches nail. The glove was held on by a thick leather strap located at the wrist.

Picking up the killer tool he jogged back to Jiraiya, excited beyond belief at finding them. Jiraiya appraised his weapon choice and asked, "Why those?"

Gaping Kasai waved them in front of his face like a mad man. "What the hell do you mean, "WHY THOSE", these are my babies!"

Only able to shake his head Jiraiya handed the items to the cashier and winced at the total balance. It was worth it though to see those shining eyes. In near tears Jiraiya handed over the alrge sum of cash and gave the items to Kasai. Whoever ran into that kid with those gloves was in for a world of hurt.

Kasai skipped and Jiraiya walked out the door into the crisp night air. They traveled in comfortable silence, content in each other's presence. Suddenly Kasai flew to the ground, snapping Jiraiya out of his peaceful thoughts.

"What the fuck!" Kasai grunted as he rubbed his sore tailbone. He looked up and saw a hand reaching for him.

"Sorry about that." Kasai traced the hand to its owner and froze. Oh god no, not now, not after he had controlled it.

There in front of the duo was Kakashi Hatake. Kasai snatched the hand and aloud for himself to be helped up. His control was breaking he had – a bloodied hand grasped the stained grass, reaching for salvation-hurry up dammit!

"Kakashi-kun we need to talk about your teaching, frankly it sucks."

Kakashi sweat dropped and opened his book, praying to the gods that this conversation would end. Kakashi continue reading as he sneaked a peek at the stranger with Jiraiya. His eye's widened as he saw that it was a handsome teenage boy not a busty woman he had anticipated.

His eye curved into a 'u' as he addressed the boy, "Now who may you be?"

Kasai stood to attention, teeth gritting together as he reigned in emotions. "I'm Kasai Uzu, distant family of Jiraiya."

"Really? Didn't know Jiraiya-sensei had family."

"Everyone does dumbass, you just have to find them," said Jiraiya, obviously annoyed by the one-eyed man.

Kakashi leaned closer and put a hand to his mouth as if telling a dirty rumor, "So you like boys now?"

His answer was an eloquent punch to the face, courtesy of Jiraiya. "As if I would trade boobs for a dick!" His expression was a mixture of mortification and…guilt? At what?

Kakashi just hummed as he read on in his book. No matter what the old man said it was obvious he had some romantic feelings for the boy be they platonic or sexual.

Kasai couldn't hold it anymore, flashbacks busted from their binds the Kyuubi had built. He needed to go NOW!

* * *

_A missing eye, intestines laid artfully in the field. Oddly they took a shape, words it seems. They read, "You're next." Kasai lay in a puddle of blood and now vomit, weeping hysterically, "He was supposed to be-"_

* * *

**"Kit you have to go now or else everyone's going to see you lose it!"**

Kasai faced Kakashi, "Nice to meet you Hatake-kun"

Not giving the man any chance to reply he spun to Jiraiya,"Bye sensei and thank you for the gifts!"

Kasai grabbed the items roughly and flashed both a twisted apologetic smile. He turned tail and ran like the hounds of Hell were snapping at his heels to his apartment.

Jiraiya stared worriedly after the young man, knowing something was wrong. He had seen the torrent of emotions stirring as they continued to talk to Kakashi. Something awful must have occurred between the two. He resolved to ask Kasai about it later.

"He seemed in a hurry. He was such a cute little one." A sly glint entered Kakashi's eyes. It didn't escape his notice that as soon as he had arrived the teen had become agitated. To anyone else it might have looked like he had just realized he was late home. He was determined to find out more about this kid, he was fascinating.

Jiraiya glared heavily at the other man, making Kakashi slightly uncomfortable. Not many times had that happened. What could have caused this reaction?

Jiraiya wanted to throttle his former student's student. How dare he make remarks about Kasai like that, he wasn't some side-project! Get to know them, be great friends, then dump him on the side of the rode. No Kasai was too good for someone like Kakashi.

Seething he bid ado to Kakashi and left to the Hokage's tower, he had things to discuss.

Kasai slammed the apartment door shut and dropped everything Jiraiya had purchased onto the kitchen counter and ran to the shower, turning it on full blast. He stripped in record time and opened the toilet lid, promptly puking his guts out.

* * *

_Kaskashi's fingers still somehow moving were clawing at the blood stained ground in a desperate crawl. His intestines laid in a purposeful manner to form the words, "You're next." His sharigan was torn from his eyes, the wound fresh and filled with maggots. Bugs coated the hollow hole, eating away at the brain and god knew what else._

* * *

Almost all of the food he had eaten was now in the toilet. He shakily wiped his mouth with his hand, flushed the toilet, and hopped into the scorching water.

Furiously he began to rub every crevice until raw. He began bleeding as he scratched his eyes, blood flowing into his mouth. Sobs racked his body and he crashed to the floor of the shower, tears intermingling with the now lukewarm water.

**"Kit you need to get out now." **Kyuubi sent soothing pulses of chakra through their link encouraging his distraught container.

Nodding with no clear understanding he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Trudging to the kitchen he pulled out a pair of boxers and pajamas from the bags and slipped them on. He was thankful he had stuck up privacy seals as soon as he had moved in or else he would have an obnoxious neighbor pounding on his door.

Shuffling to the futon he flopped pitifully onto the cloud-like surface. He stared at the ceiling with hollow eyes. Again and again the memories flashed by until they focused on a sole figure: Orochimaru. Pure unadulterated rage filled the monstrous yell that left his mouth.

When he saw that piece of bug shit he would let that worm experience all the pain he had. Every fiber of his being wanted to _hurt, torture, kill _that pedophilic, necrophilia obsessed fuck stain.

Soft chuckles echoed in the still night, no one heard his madness as no one should. Hands dug into his eyes as he tried to block out all the memories but with no such luck. Pointless rambles flowed from his lips, soundless apologizes and threats. Finally his lunatic monologue ended as he slipped into a black oblivion, sleep mercifully claiming his weary soul.

* * *

**A/N: I liked this chapter...cause I used my new favorite torture device...its called a choke pear. Probably miss used it but I thought it was pretty screwed up..anywho I love you guys for reviewing! Please give me more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Now They Know

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry this is horribly late! I had no wifi and couldn't get to a library. Also My computer died on me and wasn't working and made weird sounds. Sadly, all my work for this chapter was on it so I had to fix my computer, it's good now.**

**So to make up for being a douche here is an extra long chapter! Again thanks for those who have reviewed and I am glad some keep reading even though it is yaoi. Thank You and please review!**

**Same Warnings: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

* * *

That was odd. Kakashi had just finished his tense conversation with Jiraiya. A sense of guilt flooded his system as he recalled what Jiraiya had told him. From a third-party perspective it looked as if he favored the Uchiha. Untrue.

The only reason he put up with that arrogant prick was that he was the last Uchiha descendent, he owed it to Obito. Another reason that he dealt with the self-righteous emo was the council had threatened to demote his pay. The Hokage had attempted to put an end to itbut the ruling was overturned. The Third regretfully back down, no one wanted a political war.

He felt ashamed for ignoring his duties to Minato's son. He had got too caught up in playing the part. Vowing to be an awesome sensei he walked to his house, wanting this depressing night to end. Thoughts continued without guilt, no use feeling down.

No, what was on his mind was the new "Kasai" kid. He was fairly attractive with his beautiful dark sapphires and petite, lithe stature. Those gorgeous eyes had clouded with grief and horror as he had caught sight of Kakashi, making the older nin want to hold the boy close and make all his demons disappear.

Was it something he did to the kid's family? Probably not considering he probably did not kill any resident of the village. The expression was of concern and soul crushing anguish, no anger. Eyes filled with the sight of corpses, unseeing and cold.

Another peculiar sight was how protective Jiraiya had seemed of the brat. He had overheard their conversation coming out of the shop, a chattering mix of familiarity and companionship. The Toad Sage rarely trusted anyone. What made this kid special?

The Sennin's oculars had a tinge of fondness and his smiles were soft. Kakashi stopped, noticing he was at his front door. Face morphing into a maniacal expression he began laughing loudly. His head thrown back and hands clutching his sides, tears running down his face as passing pedestrians worried for the future of their village. He gasped for air, wheezing at the lack of oxygen.

Coming down from his mayhem he giggled subtly, a perverse grin surely present on his masked face. Of course! The ladies-man Jiraiya had a crush on a teenage boy! It was no wonder with that boy's looks. He only hoped for the boy's sake Jiraiya did not fool him into a one-night stand. Kasai looked as if he went through hell, no need to add more stress to a no doubt fragile mind.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head, the gears of an evil plan grinding away. That old codger needed to settle down. That and he could start writing yaoi! It was an unknown fact that Kakashi liked both genders; he enjoyed porn no matter the kind. This was a project that had actual benefits besides making victims turn into nutcases.

What if he became Jiraiya's competition for the boy's heart? It was the right mix of mischievousness and deviousness that he specialized in. Turning from his front door he settled on tracking the brat's chakra. Time to do some stalking…tomorrow, he was too tired.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean the Hokage wants to see me? What for? It's fucking four in the morning!"

The ANBU looked at the bedraggled state of the brown-haired teen. Why would Hokage-sama summon such a scruffy boy? Regardless his mission was to escort Uzu-san to the Hokage and goddammit he would.

Sending out a small sliver of killing intent the ANBU gritted through his teeth a false polite alto, "Uzu-san it is 11 o'clock in the morning and I was not told why I must escort you."

Unfazed the brunette glared at the offending ninja. He was tired, suspicious, and just wanted to meet up with Jiraiya and his younger self. Not to mention he didn't want to face the old man after the mess he left in the bathroom. Most likely the summons (with an escort no less) was a trap to get him to see a psychologist.

Those bastards didn't give one shit if they made you into a sniveling ball of helplessness, no, they only are there to label you as dangerous or harmless. Also, why the fuck would he ever tell a complete stranger all his secrets? No thanks; his trust had been stabbed in the back too many times.

Giving a nonchalant shrug he said, "You don't need to escort me, I'm not gonna get lost. Second, I'll come when I want to." If he was going to give in might as well piss some people off. What choice did he really have? Him, an unknown stranger versus the Hokage, chances was that he would lose.

The ANBU was flabbergasted. No one dared refused a rendezvous with the Hokage. Who did this kid think he was, Minato Namikaze's son? "Look, I have permission to use force, so either you come peacefully or kicking and screaming." The ANBU grabbed the insolent boy's arm. Instantly he was surrounded by a thick layer of smoke.

"What the hell!" He didn't even see the kid move! He scanned the surrounding vicinity but did not find Uzu-san's chakra signature. Sighing, the ninja prepared himself for an earful, The Third would not be happy about this development. Jumping to the roof he hopped along back to the Hokage's tower, scanning his surrounding as he went, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brat.

Needless to say he did not find him, after all Kasai had already left to train with Jiraiya and Naruto ten minutes before the ANBU had arrived. Shadow clones were useful things.

* * *

"Jiraiya!" Kasai sprinted towards Jiraiya and Naruto, sparing a brief moment to smirk at their wide-eyed bewildered expression. Closer and closer he came, almost a blur to passing pedestrians.

Naruto jumped out of the way immediately knowing what was going to happen, the infamous monkey-tackle. Kasai finally slowed down as he leaped into the air, falling down towards Jiraiya. Wrapping both his legs and arms around the man he delicately kissed his sensei's cheek.

Jiraiya chuckled deep in his chest. "Morning to you too gaki." Jiraiya fondly patted Kasai's unruly locks. He should be more startled but he was more accustomed to Kasai's acts. Kasai clambered down from his sensei and smiled brightly at the duo.

"So what are ya doing today?" Kasai shifted his gaze between the two. It had been a little over two weeks since Kasai had arrived in this time, nothing had really happened. Days were filled with watching Naruto train and talking with Jiraiya.

"Nothing yet, we just got here," responded Naruto. He bounced on his heels in anticipation.

Jiraiya nodded his agreement looking at Kasai thoroughly. "Another ANBU come?"

Kasai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"Yeah, you think they would give up by now. This time I tricked them with a shadow clone."

Jiraiya could only raise his eyes upward in exasperation,"Idiots. Why do they want you anyways?"

Naruto piped up, "Yeah did you become a fugitive Kasai-nii?"

Kasai felt guilty about lying to his two favorite people but it was a small price to pay for their peace of mind. "The old man wants to talk about my citizenship."

Jiraiya looked skeptical but seemed to accept it easily enough. Naruto deflated, his fantasy crushed. Kasai was relieved that they believed his lie, as unconvincing as it was.

**"You're getting better at it." **Kyuubi spoke, a grin twisting his gruesome features.

Kasai frowned," What do you mean."

**"You're returning to yourself. A broken man can't lie well, they can believe a lie is the truth, but they cannot lie about something they think is reality."**

"Hey Kasai-nii, I'm going to learn summoning!"

Snapping out of his mindscape he turned his attention to Naruto. "That's great! I loved it…but you're in for a surprise."

Naruto gave Kasai a "What the hell does that mean" gesture and Jiraiya tried to death glare him into silence.

"C'mon brats let's go somewhere else to train. I'm going to try something else with you Naruto."

"Okay Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya frowned at the use of his nickname but said nothing. Instead he faced Kasai and leaned forward as they started walking into the trees on a beaten path.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Concern was evident in his solemn eyes.

Languid adoration blossomed across Kasai's face and he whispered back, "Yes sensei."

Jiraiya nodded and strolled towards Naruto who had stopped a few meters ahead. Jiraiya knew he was lying about two things. Why the old man wanted to see him and if he was okay. No one is okay after what that kid had endured.

Catching up to Naruto he looked at the two, gaining a thief's smirk, "Was that a make-out session?"

Jiraiya and Kasai's jaws unhinged, both blushed a glowing fuchsia they raised their hands and smacked the back of Naruto's head. Naruto flew forward from the strength of the slap, landing face first onto the dirt path.

"Ow…" Naruto sat up and massaged the pulsing knot on his scalp, sending a pitiful whimper over his shoulder at the others. 'Geez, just kidding."

Naruto's world became a searing, molten burn as they simultaneously cracked their knuckles, eyes a blazing inferno. Screeching and yelling could be heard throughout the forest as a young boy was brutally beaten to a pulp.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Naruto asked rubbing his sore body. Kasai peered at him from underneath his fringe raising a questioning eyebrow.

Naruto pursed his lips and returned to his training, eyes focused on the ground, waiting for the smoke to clear. Jiraiya had given him 10 chances to summon an actual frog or else he would have to try other methods. This would have not bothered him except that statement was accompanied by a sinister gleam in his sensei's vision.

This was his last try. The final smoke was dissipating; he waited with bated breath as the rest of the cloud was blown away. On the ground was….a tadpole.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto threw his hands into the air and stomped his foot. No matter what he tried nothing would work!

Kasai watched in dull fascination. It was a peculiar sensation to know what was going to happen after Naruto's tantrum. He was almost clairvoyant. Any second Jiraiya would take them a little further to a bosky cliff on premise of a better atmosphere. Bullshit, how had he fallen for that?

No later had he thought it did it happen. Now relocated at the cliff Jiraiya turned towards Kasai,"Glad you lived this or else I would have been killed by sensei."

"Here you go brat!" Without warning Jiraiya roughly pushed Naruto over the edge of the cliff and into the sharp rock filled cavern below.

"What the hell!" Naruto's voice was growing fainter and fainter as he plummeted to his certain death.

The surrogate brother and pervert watched in amusement as Naruto's lungs withered from overuse, his screams a tremendous volume even from the distance apart they must be. Neither were concerned, soon there would be a giant veil of smoke blocking their views. The forest was blissfully hushed as they waited for the inevitable moment, student and teacher sitting in companionable silence.

Too soon did the peaceful scene end as a giant plume of smoke appeared followed by a booming voice, "Jiraiya why the hell is there a brat on my back?"

Jiraiya rose from his previous sitting position with a grunt. Standing at his impressive height he gave a disinterested squint at the Toad Boss. "Meet my new student Naruto Uzumaki."

The humongous amphibian issued a disbelieving scoff, "I get what you mean but can this kid really hold the contract? He was screaming like a little girl!"

"Hey you try getting pushed off a cliff!" Naruto was atop the toad's head arms crossed.

He then pinned Jiraiya with the most evil stink eye he could muster. Jiraiya sweat dropped as he read his pupil's expression seems like Ero-Sennin would be a permanent name.

Wiping out a pipe the frog lit it with a snap of his fingers humming with a pensive look. Tapping the ashes off his pipe he addressed Naruto, "You do know who I am right?"

Naruto shot him a confused look only shaking his head negative. The Toad Boss gave a tremendous roar,"You summon the Toad Boss by accident?!"

"Listen here you moronic squirt I am Gamabunta the Boss of all other Toad summons so you should call me Gamabunta-sama."

Naruto crossed his arms in a defiant stance and said," I'm gonna call you Toad Boss then."

Gamabunta grunted roughly, "Not so fast I haven't accepted you as a toad summoner yet."

"What! I thought I only had to sign the contract," barked Naruto. Wasn't that what Pervy Sage said? Why did he have to prove himself?

"Ha you wish! No, I have a challenge for you. If you can stay on my back all-day then you can summon our esteemed clan."

"Why the hell should I, I just had to sign the contract right?"

"Naïve child! We have to accept you as the holder of the contract first."

Naruto sighed seeing no way out of his predicament, stopping his foot on Gamabunta's head he yelled down, "You're on warty!"

The Toad Boss smirked sourly, "Here we go brat!"

Gamabunta leaped into the air coming down with a impressive smash, debris flying every which way. Again and again he repeated this process, varying from speeds and heights. Naruto flailed about as he desperately clung onto the toad's back with chakra.

Kasai and Jiraiya watched the show with little attentiveness; they both knew how it would end.

Kasai thought he would take the time to talk with Kyuubi about his plans regarding the Snake Pedophile. They had at least six hours left until sunset might as well make use of the free time given.

"Kitsune-chan! Wakey wakey!"

The fox demon bared his teeth growling as he slammed up against his prison. **"You better have a damned good reason for waking me up you useless maggot."**

Kasai looked up at the giant creature shaking his head in mock shame, "And here I thought about letting you help me maul someone into thousands of bloody pieces."

The Kyuubi leaned forward eager for more details,** "C'mon don't leave me hanging kit!"**

Kasai glanced subtly at the enormous demon, blowing imaginary dust off his fingertips, "Just wanted to talk about what we're going to do about the-"He leaned towards the cage, gazing deep into the crimson eyes of the Nine-Tails. "Snake Bastard."

The Kyuubi tilted his head to the side, adopting a dangerous yet curious smile. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he sat back on his haunches ready for a lengthy, detailed plan on how to best mutilate and embarrass a certain Sennin.

**"This is the best part about you. Everyone before you was a goody-goody, never killing unless necessary, always regretting even if it was their worst enemy. But they hadn't witnessed how shitty humans can be, did they?"**

Kasai only graced the fox with an enigmatic upturn of his delicate lips. Eyes twinkling with amusement, speckled with insanity.

The Kyuubi smiled warmly. It was nice to have a jailor who understood. He loved the crazies, they knew just how mystifying and horrifying the world could be. If only he could help the kit through the rough times better than he could at the present moment with his power level. Not even god could help keep the nightmares at bay.

Thus they discussed different torture methods and how best to approach the situation. The final decision was that immediately they would tell Jiji the circumstances surrounding Kasai's capture and torture. Hopefully the old man could somehow smuggle him in as a proctor or security guard.

The torture methods…better to leave that for later or else he may just explode with excitement, prompting his companion to rush him to a detainment center. He was basically drooling at the succulent images of iron nails, fire, and one worm filled corpse, him standing over the deceased, coated in red, sticky bits of fibrous muscle dangling from his appendages. The proud man broken in front of his eyes, pleading for mercy as he wiggled his dirty fingers in the impaled eye of a half-charred face put a gruesome twist on his growing grin.

There were two unavoidable snags though. Convincing the Hokage his noggin had no bleeding wounds and making sure he did not actually break-down in front of the most respectable person in Konoha. No doubt was he in for a bumpy ride.

Pulling out of his mindscape he realized he had wasted about three whole hours talking to Kyuubi. Damn, once he got started he didn't stop!

Facing his sensei he examined the toned body of his mentor, admiration glowing in ocean blue eyes. How he wished to unburden himself unto the only one he truly trusted. He couldn't do that to the man that was his everything.

Jiraiya gave a side-long glance at the teen beside him, resisting the urge to the comfort the depressed youth.

"How are you holdin' up kid?"

Kasai snapped out of his thoughts finally and gave the elder a crinkle of the eyes, a bemused smile playing at his lips.

"What do you mean sensei?"

Now how did one approach this delicately? Might help to warm up to the tougher questions, i.e. rape.

"Were communicating with the Kyuubi?"

Kasai pulled back, mildly shocked at the question. Who knew Jiraiya wanted to know more about him that much? They had only known each other for a few weeks. Warmth flooded his senses as he scooted closer to Jiraiya.

"Yep! And he doesn't like you I'm afraid to say, though I don't know why."

Jiraiya, previously delighting in the boy coming closer, was astounded that the kid could actually communicate with the bastard fox.

"Are you guys on good terms?"

Again came that foxy grin, so common place it was frightening, no one smiled like that naturally.

"You could say we have a friendship of sorts."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why does he like you so much? All the other hosts got the "You're an insignificant human treatment"."

Now Kasai's simple expression gained a cold edge, lunacy bubbling over the fanged smirk. Leaning into Jiraiya's personal space he winked slowly.

"That's a secret!" He held a single finger in front of his lips making a hushing sound.

This had gone far enough. Obviously the boy was keeping dangerous secrets. Who knows what he would do. It also pained him to see his former student's son suffer from PTSD.

Closing the distance between the two he cupped Kasai's face and brought his head forward. Suddenly a crack resounded in the clearing, Jiraiya having head-butted the young man. Pulling back he scrutinized the dazed and befuddled youth.

"You need help. Please tell me what has happened."

Kasai's confused expression turned nostalgic, and odd transfer. Jiriaya had expected outrage, denial, depression. Not that.

Kasai gave a heart-breaking smile, his eyes oddly distant as if reminiscing. "That's what you used to do; ya know punch me or something then be all gentle. It confused the hell out of me at first but I got used to it."

Jiraiya held the boy's cheeks in his hand knowing there was more to what he was saying.

"We-"Kasai drew in a shaky sigh, choking on air.

"Kyuubi please help me out."

**"Always." **The Kyuubi helped block of the more traumatic memories. This is why he hated the Sennin. He always caused Kasai to cry.

Quickly Kasai did the hand signs for a privacy seal, daamn they were conveienent and useful, and decided. What the fuck, Jiriaya was already suspicious, no reason for their relationship to become tense because of secrets. He need this comradeship between them .

Kasai mind made up he let out a fraction of his anger, the rage bubbling deep inside of him. It was frightening what letting out a little steam could do.

"We had been capture by Orochimaru, that fucking maniac. Weeks on end of torture, just because he could! Everything that happened was because that man wanted to take it out on his supposed catalyst!"

Kasai's hands were flying everywhere, a nasty snarl gracing his disgusted features.

"But did he care? No! It was all because he wanted to see the Jinchuriki squeal, watch as the power that should be his be used to heal wounds he inflicted!"

Kasai was now pulling at his hair threatening to rip it from his scalp. Relentless gasping and animalistic growls escaped his bared teeth. They were ferocious and demanding, a monster possessing the boy's very being. Then sound of idealistic downfall played across the Sages ears. The sight was an unbearable one. One he though would never be performed in front of his eyes. The pure tyranny of his former peer had wrought unto this boy an unfathomable hell.

"He tortured you and raped me, all because of who I am. If I hadn't met anyone they would have all survived! I wished I had killed him all those goddamn years ago! Dammit! Dammit!"

He dropped to the dirt off the log they had occupied. Fists pounded with vigor into the ground as he punctuated each sentence with a thundering hit. Hysterical and nonsensical he glared at his hands scarred by the man who sinned.

His teeth clenched as unbidden memories and flashbacks sprang to mind, Kyuubi unable to stop the onslaught of emotional turmoil.

Kasai couldn't take it anymore. He needed to hurt, kill something anything to feed this insatiable rage. It was all Orochimaru's; if he hadn't been born then no one would have had to suffer. He was the cause of Jiraiya's pain and less importantly his own.

Dawn sprang from the darkness as he realized a soul-shattering truth. He would kill anyone who brought pain unto Jiraiya, the one who was always there. Orochimaru, oh god Orochimaru, would have years to atone for. One death was not enough for that thing.

Focusing, he used chakra to elongate his nails into sharped daggers. In a slow deliberate manner he positioned them at his fingertips, slicing through the tough flesh with ease.

The excruciating mental anguish seemed to seep from his conscious as a distant cold blank replaced it. This was it; he could do it as Jiraiya was stuck in the libido of decision.

Faded whispers of shouts entered his conscience, poking a small hole in his fragile concentration. Two voices conjoined into one, both repeating one word: **NO**. One was Kyuubi the other was…himself? Yes, the him that was always afraid to give to others and never receive.

Jiraiya had been frozen in unabashed fear; afraid to make any sudden move less that rage was rashly thrust towards him. What was the kid doing?

Kasai suddenly lurched forward, avoiding his sensei's block. Painting the kanji of protection on Jiraiya's forehead, Kasai flashed through hand seals, the buzz of pure chakra entrancing Jiraiya once more. Once finished with the sequence he let loose a burst of wild chakra, easily disguised as Naruto's training with summoning a boss.

Abruptly the chakra swelled and dissipated, leaving no trace it was there, making Jiraiya wonder if he had imagined it.

Jiraiya's eyes grew panicked; he roughly grabbed the shoulders of Kasai, shaking him roughly.

"What did you do!?"

Kasai, now calm because of exhaustion, murmured his response, "Blood Protection and Assistance Seal."

Jiraiya's face was a mixture of disbelief and dismay. He knew what that did, but how the hell did the brat learn it?

Jiraiya's voice grew menacing and frightened, "Do you realize what you have done?"

Kasai shook his head wearily. Damn, next time he won't try and suppress that much chakra.

Hand rubbing his head he replied, "Yeah, I am bound to assist and protect you in against any enemy you encounter."

"Kid, why the fuck would you ever do that! You basically have to fight my battles, regardless if I need it or not. On top of that you could be killed, I'm a Sennin, I have some pretty bad enemies!"

Kasai sent a placating smile his way, seeming very unconcerned, "I would have killed anyone who every laid a hand on you anyways, this just makes I more official."

Jiraiya glared hard at the kid, wanting to throttle the boy into sense. He just gave his life away; he couldn't fight every enemy and win. It wasn't that Kasai had to completely fight alone, no, but if Jiraiya sustained a life threatening injury or was killed Kasai would immediately die.

Jiraiya looked hard into the others eyes, finding no uncertainty. He was fucking serious.

"Damn, kid damn. You are insane."

Kasai only sent a delirious smile to wiggle its way into Jiraiya's nerves, making them shiver and shrivel in fright.

"Of course."

Kasai knew the consequences and was indeed ready to pay for them. It helped ease his mind to know that he was required to help Jiraiya; the Old Man needed him alive.

"So, are we gonna talk to Hiruzen-sensei about his?"

Kasai nodded at the intrusion in his thoughts, "Have to, law. We also have to discuss the Chunnin Exams. That's where Orochimaru makes his move, the move being laying siege to the village and killing the Third."

"Holy shit, we should talk to him tomorrow." Jiraiya could barely believe his ears, but he eventually calmed down. They had time, though he was pissed that that little fact was not mentioned sooner.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Kasai scoffed and gave a belligerent smirk, "What and have you turn me into a fortune teller? You are not the Jiraiya I know yet."

"What so I have a spot to fill in your heart? How can you do that to me," questioned Jiraiya his temper rising. How dare the brat say how he should be!?

Kasai's eyes grew sad and confused, as if he didn't realize what to do. " I just thought we could get to know each other again."

"Again? I'm not a substitute! Find someone else!" Jiraiya's voice had turned into a roar, he now standing tall with balled fists.

"I care about you though! I know you're stubborn, perverted, intelligent, and kind, you are the same person!"

Jiraiya pointed towards Naruto, "You are not that boy and I am not you sensei. What demented you so much?"

His expression dropped, eyes distant and unfocused, Kasai mumbled to himself, "He doesn't like me, I'm not him. What am I then?"

Kasai's eyes became wide and teary, "I'm nothing because I am not him."

Kasai's movements came to an abrupt stop. He slowly shifted to face away from Jiraiya, hands balled into tight fists.

Stiff-backed he said more clearly, "Well Naruto is almost done, tell him congrats from me."

With a flurry of hand moments the brunette had disappeared from the clearing, leaving the bitter tang of sorrow in the air.

Jiraiya dropped to the ground rubbing his face in disgust. How could he say that after what the brat had confessed to him? It was just so unbelievably hard to see the similarities with the grinning kid jaunting towards him and the desolate shell that had vanished seconds ago.

That was the wrong thing to say. Truth was he did care for the brat, just not as much as the kid cared for him, he had not shared a torture room with the kid. He had been overwhelmed and confused at his own feelings. Because his feelings had not looked like a student teacher relationship as it should.

He had projected unto Kasai. What he said was true though, he was not his sensei, not anymore. If he was he would have been ashamed at the feelings he momentarily felt today.

Naruto came to stand arms akimbo in front of Jiraiya, "Ero-Sennin I did it! Aren't I awesome?"

Naruto's breathing was uneven, sweat was dripping down his flushed face. He spun around in a comical fashion seeming perplexed.

"Where is Kasai-nii?" The fox jailor frowned, wanting to celebrate with his awesome new older brother.

"I drove him away," Jiraiya said in a cracking voice, eyes ashamed and downcast.

Naruto sensed some serious shit had gone down and it was somehow Jiraiya's fault. No way was he gonna lose one of his favorite people because of a lover's spat.

"Just apologize you old perverted geezer." Naruto said it with such a "duh" look that Jiraiya couldn't help but give a subdued chuckle.

Perhaps they weren't too different. Both gave him a reason to smile.

* * *

Kasai knew that he was trying to make the pervert into his old one. That would be impossible unless he wanted to repeat the awful future. His Jiraiya had gone through hell this one was old and bitter but not scarred. He would apologize tomorrow.

Kasai hurried to his apartment, keen on getting a good night's rest. It was decided. Tomorrow he would give himself to the Hokage, under the pretense that he wanted to serve the village to the best of his ability (and protect Naruto). The actual reason for his loyalty is to be able to track Naruto in the Forest of Death where the genin would inevitably run into the Snake Sennin.

He would still probably have to explain the future but he was much better prepared. This time he was on the war path, nothing would stop him from riding the world of that monster. Besides it was easy to sneak under their radar, after all, neither knew the real cause for Orochimaru's obsession with him.

Orochimaru had used him as a…toy of sorts. He would always test him, ask how he was doing, give him reasons to get stronger, etc. Orochimaru like to use humans as his own little dolls, manipulating them into eventually sing with him. Orochimaru wanted the ultimate toy, the Kyuubi jinchuriki. It frustrated the bastard to no end when he continued to fight on, never giving into his "offers" and the occasional "seduction" (torture and sex slave).

Kasai was practically bouncing with joy as he neared his apartment, the anger at Jiraiya on the back burner, ready to flare at the faintest sight of the Sennin. Everything was going remarkably well, very little was to be left to desire.

Preoccupied in his nefarious plans he did not notice an oncoming porn reading Cyclops. Kasai came to an unexpected halt as he crashed directly into the jonin, stumbling back. He steadied himself then sent a glare towards the person who broke his beautiful daydream.

"What the f-", Kasai paused mid-sentence, the identity of who he was speaking to becoming known.

This was probably the worst time to literally bump into Kakashi, what with his mental state just being tossed into a car compacter.

Kakashi peered up from his book and his eye curved into a "u". "You were just the man I wanted to meet."

Kakashi closed his book and tucked it into his pants pocket, glancing up as he finished. He was immensely amused at the fish out of water look the teen was sporting.

Kasai pointed a shaky finger at him and whispered fearfully, "You're not Kakashi; Kakashi never puts away his porn." Shoving his face in front of Kakashi's he bared his fangs. "What have you done with the real Kakashi?"

Kakashi sweat dropped outwardly surprised internally that the youth knew about his habits. He was going to have fun with this pet project.

"Maa Maa, no need to panic." He waved a placating hand, "Just wanted to politely interrogate you."

Kasai stepped back, a wry smirk on his face. Shaking his head with this arms crossed he muttered, "Only you would say something that weird."

Kakashi, with his keen hearing, only lifted a slim eyebrow in response. Curious that the stranger talked about him with familiarity.

"Have I by any chance met you before?"

Kasai shifted his feet, glancing at the side nervously. "No not really. You may know me through Naruto-kun."

Interesting, he seemed to already be on good terms with his student also. Kakashi eye curved softly as he leaned a little closer to Kasai. "So you met one of my students, I trust he is well?"

Kasai chuckled as his hand spasmed, as if holding back a gesture. It would do no good for Kakashi to pick up on how similar his body language was to Naruto's.

Back in familiar territory Kasai minutely relaxed, as if being sensed into a lull of security by simple banter between two people with a mutual interest. Inwardly he was on full guard, knowing how manipulative and cunning Kakashi could be.

"He's as Naruto as ever, never quiet, never still, always smiling."

Shit, Kakashi had noticed the sincerity of that statement. Kasai needed to brush up on his lying skills. It was a simple phrase with much too emotion behind it. After all he knew why Naruto always had a grin ready and never ceased movement.

"Oh, you seem to have got to know Naruto quite well. I have a question then."

Kakashi almost let out a bark of laughter at the brief panic that crossed Kasai's face. What was this new development? Hell, if he knew. Might as well let the kid think he knew though, might get more information out of him.

"Why does he smile so much?"

Kasai knew it was a lost battle. Kakashi would pursue the answer to the ends of the world. There was no use in deceiving a man he trusted whole heartedly. The trick was getting the man to trust him, and if telling the truth worked then so be it.

"He's had a rough childhood. The smiles help hide that. The more you smile the less likely his sadness is found. He does not want to worry those around him and does not want to appear weak to those that scorn him. For this reason he is a foolish hero. I wish to help the Naruto underneath the façade."

Kakashi was at full attention now. No mere stranger could care so much about another stranger, especially on as difficult as Naruto. Regardless if the boy helped Jiraiya he would pay if he hurt his student.

"Why would you care if he is suffering, you do know what he is, don't you?"

Kakashi meant to trick him up, but in reality it was such an easy question with an obvious response.

"I was once like that boy, and I don't want anyone, except my worst enemy, to suffer as I have and he will if he does not get help."

There. It was an honest answer that did not allude to him knowing about Kyuubi and left his past anonymous.

Kakashi could understand that. His respect for the boy skyrocketed. He knew the kid's words were from the heart as he peered directly in the dark orbs of a suffering man.

Kakashi glanced pointlessly at the dimming sky and addressed his current companion, "Why don't you stay at my house for tonight. A treat for being good to my student. Plus its dark and my apartment is right around the corner."

Kasai's eyes blossomed to almost twice their normal size. This was not good, he could not talk with his sensei that long and not near topics better left unsaid. He would be vulnerable in his sleep, mutter horrifying things, or screaming long and hard without the aid of his silencing seals.

"I do need to get home, so how about just dinner at Ichiraku's? It's just a little past your house if what you saying is true." Kasai gave a cute half-smile, eyes open and innocent.

Kasai huffed and whipped out his book. Damn the kid wasn't going to give him a chance that soon. Compromise was good this early in their relationship.

"Fine by me. I do feel bad about letting a pretty boy like you out after dark though."

Kasai's mouth dropped an increment. Was his former sensei hitting on him?! Nevertheless it brought a faint flush to his features. Compliments about his appearance (albeit fake) were rare for him.

"C'mon let's go." Kasai held out an elbow and dipped his head as indication to take the offered appendage. Two could play this game.

Kakashi only let a fleeting flicker of amusement enter his expression before he took the extended arm and hooked his into the lithe crook. Enjoying the burst of warmth the contact gave him, having little of it now-a-days.

Many believed his a ladies man, but that was only conjecture. The actuality of that rumor is little to none. The only person he had kissed was Rin and only had sex with a few women after that (all being duplicates of her), all one-night stands. Why would he read porn if he had a running fuck cartel for himself?

He couldn't have a relationship with someone who couldn't handle danger better than he. He himself was a hazard as he walked anywhere outside the village and sometimes within. Many people wanted to put his head on their mantle. He could not put someone he was attached to in peril.

Kasai felt a small spark of anxiety at being touched but welcomed it as it was not unwonted. Hi teacher had given his brief hugs, pats, and comforting hands on shoulders many times. Without a doubt he was loyal to the amazing man that was his genin sensei.

Arms conjoined the duo was whisked away in a flurry of leaves. Why use conventional travel when they were ninjas?

* * *

The dinner with Kakashi went surprisingly well with very few hiccups. The only awkward moment was when Kasai had clammed up at the question of who had trained him. How had Kakashi known he was a ninja?

Kakashi's reply was that no one that was not one would be waving around a pair of claws after walking out of a ninja weapon shop. That ended with Kasai rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, thinking himself an idiot.

The meal had ended with an exasperated Kasai as Kakashi vehemently insisted that he pay for the whole meal, pulling the ultimate card of guilt on Kasai. Finally, they parted ways, waving at one another with kind smiles.

Kasai felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle him until he was out of Kakashi's visual range. It was unnerving to say the least, that usually only happened when he sensed a pervert aiming creepy stares at him.

All should feel sorry for the astonishingly thick-headed Kasai. How could he not have deduced it was his perverted genin sensei admiring his taunt ass?

Kasai collapsed onto the futon in his sparse apartment, tired at having to keep all his flashbacks contained.

"Thanks for the help Kyuu-kun."

The Kyuubi only enveloped him with a blanket of comforting chakra, happy to help his container.

Kasai vowed to apologize to Jiraiya tomorrow, provided the old man let him. He had overreacted and should not have expected Jiraiya to be careful with his feelings. They did not have the same relationship as before and it was in Jiraiya's nature to be blunt and somewhat emotionally slighted.

Kasai amplified the privacy seals with a simple hand sign and pumping of chakra. He quickly removed his shit and changed into PJ pants, intent on getting as much undisturbed sleep as possible.

Kasai flopped on the futon and pulled the covers on himself, wrapping himself in a cocoon. No sooner had he gotten comfortable did he close his eyes.

Immediately his eyes flew open, his body already in motion. Flipping up into a crouch he dashed towards the intruder kunai in hand.

"Calm down Kasai Uzu." The Third Hokage stood grave and solemn as Kasai held him at knife point.

Dropping the kunai on the mattress, Kasai gave the Hokage an anxious grin. "So how you been old man?"

The Hokage only lifted an eyebrow, his face closed and unforgiving. "We need to talk follow me"

Kasai only sighed knowing he had to eventually face this obstacle. Nothing would ever prepare him for the emotional turmoil this would send him though.

The Hokage seemed to sense his thought and his serious expression broke. "What happened to you Naruto-kun?" His voice was concerned and earnest, comforting and needing.

A small tear escaped Kasai's eye. No more following. He gave a subtle sigh and his shoulder's sagged as if a tremendous weight had been added to them.

Gesturing a hand to the floor he offered the only seat. "Would you like some tea?"

The Hokage shook his head gazing at Kasai expectantly. Kasai joined him on the ground and rubbed his weary face with his calloused hands.

"Where do I begin?"

The Hokage answered in a careful low voice, "The beginning if you will Naruto-kun." No need to keep pretenses with the complex privacy seals of both the Hokage and Kasai in place.

And so, Kasai wove his story into a tale, leaving out the gruesome details, only sharing the barest minimum. But even that would take hours. So he settled himself in comfortably, never looking up at the pitying eyes of his surrogate grandfather.

As the Hokage left, he paused in the doorway. "Naruto, can you please look at me?"

Kasai felt compelled to obey the man you had listened to his story without so much as a peep.

The Hokage had to avert his own eyes as once open and innocent eyes were replaced with the despairing and broken orbs of the walking dead, horrors beyond imagination displayed.

"Thank you Naruto, we will talk about the Chunnin Exams tomorrow."

And thus he left.

No sleep would be found that night. His demons raging behind his eyes, only kept at bay with fear of what they could do if they were freed. What sleep he would have gotten if he had slept after his discussion with the Hokage was lost.

The remaining night was occupied with memories flashing violently across his vision, eyes hollow and empty as tears flowed silently without stop. And in the morning he would bottle it up and move on, until they returned the next night.


End file.
